Chad with a Chance of Asking Sonny Out
by ChannyFan-1314
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Chad was thinking when he asked Sonny out? Well, wonder no more! I have written a one-shot about it! CHANNY! Enjoy!


**So… Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'm working on two other stories that I want to finish but I just watched this episode and decided to do a story about this so… hope you like it!**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance... boo hoo... :(**

**Chad's POV**

I was sitting at my makeup table during a break in filming one day when Sonny walked up to me. She was wearing a cute black dress with white polka dots, a green ribbon, and a purple mini sweater.

"I need to talk to you immediately." She said urgently.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here, I need a favor."

"I don't have time to help you with your science project." What? Why would she even talk about my science project? That's odd. But then again, this is Sonny we're talking about.

"Please, I have actual scientists for that." I shook my head and continued. "I need a tennis judge. Word on the street is you can help?" I had heard some of my cast mates talking about Sonny practicing her tennis judge skills in the cafeteria. What a weird place to do that…

"What? I'm not a tennis judge." What? She's not?

"So you just made that up."

"Yes, but listen –"

"Who makes up something like that?" I mean, seriously…

"Who needs a free lance tennis judge?" Touché.

"Actually, I'm hosting my annual charity tournament and I don't want to loose again." Especially since I was going against… Efron.

"Oh, I see." I smiled and she leaned against the table. "Well, as much as I'd love to help you cheat for a good cause, I can't. Why? Oh yeah, because I'm not a tennis judge." Wow… Diva much? And a cute diva at that…

"Uh-huh, so what'd you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Some answers." What?

"To what?"

"To how it all ends." She walked pass me. "To how long its gonna be before you ask the girl you distend to be with." Is she…? No… it can't be…

"I'm not sure I can answer that…"

"Aren't you in charge of you own destiny?"

I stood up. "Well, I-I guess…?"

"Well, then, its time to say enough! I mean when two people are this right for each other there's only one thing to do." Oh. My. Gosh. This isn't happening.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Just since yesterday. It hasn't been long but it hit my like a ton of bricks." Weird analogy…

"I- I mean, I guess I feel the same way…" Of COURSE I feel the same way! This is Sonny! I realized I liked her even before I guest stared on her show!

"Well then do something about it!" YES!

"Okay, I will!"

"Great!"

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" I finally asked her!

"I- I'm sorry did you just ask me out?" Uh-oh… that doesn't sound good…

"I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me to?" I gestured between us.

"Wait did you think I was talking about… oh dear this is awkward…" Oh great…

"Ha ha ha ha ha sure is! Sure is awkward! I mean I know why it's awkward just wanna know if you know… why it's awkward…" I leaned against the chair. Why is this awkward?

"I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe but you seem to be talkin-"

"No-ho-ho-ho, yup, yup, me to, same page. Whoo!"

"Whoo!"

"See I just thought you thought I thought it was awkward 'cause you thought I was asking you out. Ya' know rather then Mackenzie asking Chloe out. Which I was." I averted my eyes.

"Yeah, but you said Son-"

"Yup-bup-bup that's awkward." I shook my head and looked up at her again. There was an awkward silence.

"So…" she said breaking the silence and walked passed me.

"So…" suddenly I thought of something to say. "You're a 'Mackenzie Falls' fan now."

"Yeah! Yeah, totally…"

"Cool, cool…"

"So I suppose I should probably tell you I'm a 'So Random!' fan now."

"Really?" She smiled. I very cute smile if I do say so myself. And I do. I just did.

"Yeah, but I'd be lying…" And the smiles gone.

"You know, its funny," she crossed her arms "like I learned with Mackenzie Falls, sometimes if you look at something with an open mind you can… surprise yourself." I cocked my head. "So, yeah."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you." Did she just say what I think she said?

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're doing this."

"I guess so." She started to walk of but came running back. "Wait so, I still don't know does Mackenzie ever ask-"

"Bup bup bup bup bup, If we're gonna make this thing work I'ma have to insist you never ask me about my business."

"Ugh, fine, I guess I'm gonna have to check the blogs like everybody else…" she said and walked off.

After she left a huge smile took over my face. YES YES YES! It's finally happening!

"So… you finally asked her out." A voice said from behind me. I spun around with my hands in a karate pose. It was Portlyn.

"Psh! What are you talking about?" I said playing clueless. I turned around and sat down in my chair.

"Chad, I was standing right there. I saw the whole thing."

"Okay fine! I asked her out! But please don't tell anyone. And what do you mean by 'finally'"?

"You've been crushing on her for a long time. I was wondering when you would work up the courage to ask her." She said and spun on her heels to walk off.

Psh! I could have asked her anytime I wanted to. This just seemed like the right time. Another smile took over my face. I looked both way and, satisfied that there was no one looking, I did a little happy dance. THIS IS GREAT!

**REVIEW! Please and thank you :)**


End file.
